MASSIA
Today is . This is project page for planning activities in MASSIA - MASSIARU for the ARTS and SCIENCES Activities schedule * 14.8.2016: write down very concrete steps of what could be done in the school. We would stat from the kitchen and teacher’s room as we think it could be potentially the first rooms that we could make liveable. Also we would like to write down where and what kind of leaks or damages are situated and to think of tools that we might need. Also we need to check again which windows are broken and if. So that we would understand what to bring with us next time. * 23.-25.9.2016 a bigger group of people arriving to Massiaru in order to clean up and do some of the works around the house. * ??? - ???.10:2016: meeting in Massiaru * MASSIA/Koristustalgud 2018 Objects, problems, works Roof # to redo the whole lower range of metal sheets of the class rooms and teachers room building. # Theater roof seems of better quality. # This last range is very rusty with many little holes and also thin already But to get a quotation of a roof repair firm I need to be there. Or someone who lives there for some time. I can do it in oktober, which is not the good time for roof repairs. But it is a good idea to get some quotations, at least to know what it would cost. Floors I still would not mind to undo the paints on the floors and hire a strong sanding machine for some days. But have no idea. Sanitair I would not mind to think it a bit different. Sometimes in Paf I would prefer to have a communal bathroom. Or better to say both, private and communal. There is this space where there are sinks, which id the place to pass by the lower roof for to go on the theater roof, This could become some communal bathroom, with some showers and a free bathtub. If you have any ideas about this, you are welcome. Furniture I would make rooms with double beds, when they are big enough, or where there can be two single beds that can be put together for a double bed. Equipment I also think we should buy a beamer that we can project on a wall, make one room to cinema room? Or have multi projection spaces. I like multi. I like to have always an abundance of possibilities. The beamer can make a working day pleasant. Some food from Walder’s shop also. There are still cinema chairs in the cellars under the theater I remember. Wifi I dont know if I manage with Telia from a distance. They did not react yet. But we will need a router and modem (or whatever it is called) for to make wifi work. Would be nice to have it in the whole house and garden. Also visit the nice lady of the Bibliotheque, I think she is only open on wednesday some hours. She might have some wifi knowledge. General information Electricity For to activate the electricity in the kitchen you have to put up the two sections of a row of fuses in the in the distribution boxes in the hall, first floor, opposite the kitchen, there is also the 360V. Put it off when you go. Expenses When one of you makes expenses, keep the invoice and I repay you by banktransfer immediately. For whatever is needed to make you work well and efficiently. When you see some good and not expensive mattresses or beds.